


Si quieres...

by YoHeVenidoAquiAHablarDeMiOTP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoHeVenidoAquiAHablarDeMiOTP/pseuds/YoHeVenidoAquiAHablarDeMiOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Necesitaba un rincón para esas veces que me apetece escribir one-shots a raíz de distintas ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aún más que algo más que amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity había tenido una semana repleta de trabajo. Esto hacía que tuviera problemas de sueño y concentración que no la hacían estar tan acertada en el trabajo. Aprovechando una noche de poco trabajo Oliver le recomienda subir al club, tomar una copa y despejarse un poco. Pero eso de "una copa" se le acaba yendo de las manos a Felicity y acaba frente a Oliver hablando más de la cuenta.
> 
> POST SEASON 2

¿Que debería tomarse un descanso? Hecho.

¿Que debería subir al club a tomar una copa? También hecho.

¿Que debería tomar más de una copa, de hecho tantas como para tener que sumarle algún dedo más a una mano? Bueno, quizá eso no se lo hubiera dicho, pero ella lo había hecho.

Había sido una semana muy ajetreada en cuanto al trabajo de Arrow se refiere. Tanto que Felicity había tenido verdaderos problemas de sueño y concentración como hacía mucho que no le pasaba. Tan notorios que hasta el propio Oliver se había dado cuenta. Y por eso el viernes por la noche, viendo que la ciudad estaba tranquila y que Arrow no iba a tener que hacer ninguna aparición, le había dicho que subiera un rato al club a despejarse, tomar algo y relajarse un poco. Así que le hizo caso y dejando su bolso y chaqueta en el sótano, subió a la discoteca.

Felicity no entendía muy bien lo que Oliver comprendía por “relajarse”, ya que la música y el ruido de decenas de conversaciones no era muy relajante. Pero aun así Felicity decidió liarse la manta a la cabeza como se dice y subió al club, se pidió una copa y se quedó junto a la barra, aprovechando que Roy se encontraba al otro lado. De este modo no se sentiría tan sola y ridícula entre tanta gente.

Pero justo cuando se iba a terminar la primera y única copa apareció un rostro conocido. Una antigua compañera del departamento de informática de la empresa de los Queen. Bueno, de hecho ella y un par de chicas más de otros departamentos de la empresa.

Cuando Felicity se quiso dar cuenta estaba bailando en mitad de la pista junto a su antigua compañera y cuando quiso echar cuentas de las copas que se había bebido todo lo que pudo calcular fue que llevaba más de 3 pero menos de 10. Cifras no muy fiables de hecho.

Cuando el mareo provocado por el alcohol amenazó seriamente su equilibrio se escabulló sutilmente del grupo de personas entre el que se encontraba y volvió a la barra donde había empezado la noche. Una vez sentada en el taburete le extrañó no haber visto a Oliver por ningún lado. Había quedado que Arrow se iba a tomar la noche libre en un principio, aunque si había pasado algo Oliver era capaz de no haberla avisado.

Debía de estar mirando a todos lados intentando encontrarlo entre tanta gente ya que Roy se acercó desde el otro lado de la barra para hablarle lo más cerca posible.

-Tranquila no ha salido –dijo en voz alta para sobrepasar el nivel de la música.

Felicity entendió a qué se refería y asintió despacio, casi a cámara lenta, culpa del alcohol.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –habló de nuevo Roy, esta vez con cara divertida.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Felicity apoyando ambos codos en la barra- Tan genial que no recuerdo donde aparqué mi coche –en ese momento apoyó la frente sobre sus brazos hundiendo la cara contra la barra- De hecho no debería conducir. Dudo que ni siquiera debiera andar –dijo con voz ahogada haciendo que a Roy le costara escucharla.

-Te traeré un poco de agua, rubia –dijo Roy dando un par de palmaditas sobre su mano- No te escapes –añadió antes de girarse sobre sus talones en dirección al otro lado de la barra.

No fueron necesarios ni 30 segundos para que Felicity se levantara de su asiento y se mezclara con la multitud. Le costó esfuerzo, tiempo y casi lágrimas para llegar al otro lado de la sala, pero lo consiguió. Lo difícil entonces era que la puerta se abriera o más bien que ella acertara a meter el código correcto. Al probablemente decimo intento la puerta se abrió sola y Oliver apareció al otro lado.

-Tengo que arreglar esta cosa –dijo Felicity señalando al teclado a un lado de la puerta. Acto seguido pasó hacia adelante.

Cuando ya estaba dentro Oliver cerró la puerta mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No creo que este roto… -respondió Oliver despacio.

-¡Oh créeme! –comenzó a responder Felicity girándose hacia él, aun arriba de las escaleras- He probado como diez veces y no había manera de que se abriera la maldita puerta –aunque ella no lo notaba, las copas de más se dejaban ver en su forma de hablar.

-¿Has pensado que estuvieras metiendo mal el código? –preguntó Oliver con una leve sonrisa- ¿O que el alcohol lo estaba haciendo por ti?

-¡Eh! –exclamó levantando un dedo hacia él. Se quedó callada unos segundos y con la misma mano que había levantado el dedo se apoyó en el pecho de él y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos- Estos –comenzó a explicar levantando cada zapato con una mano- me están matando lo suficiente, dame un respiro. ¿Me he equivocado en el código? Si. ¿Quizá me haya bebido más de una copa? También. Pero la noche es joven Oliver, yo soy joven y debería de estar haciendo esto todo los fines de semana.

Oliver le mantuvo la mirada, ahora serio.

-Quiero decir, salir y emborracharme, no pelearme con el código de seguridad de la puerta. El cual he demostrado, numerosas veces, que no es 414.

Dicho esto se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a bajar las escaleras despacio, sosteniendo los zapatos en una mano y agarrándose a la baranda con la otra. Oliver la siguió de cerca por si un mal paso la hacía perder el equilibrio.

-¿Has visto mi bolso? –preguntó Felicity ya abajo mirando a su alrededor- Ahí están tanto mis llaves de casa como las de mi coche. Casa a la que quiero entrar y coche el cual no voy a conducir porque voy a coger un taxi porque estoy borracha. Cosa que seguro ya has notado.

Oliver se acercó a ella con el bolso en una mano y la chaqueta en la otra.

-Creo que sería mejor que esperaras un poco aquí a sentirte algo mejor.

-Oh, no lo creo, me siento genial –respondió sonriendo y agarrando con ambas manos el bolso y la chaqueta, pero Oliver no los soltó.

-Hablo en serio, Felicity.

-Y yo también –insistió- Estoy borracha. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. Pero no me siento mal. Al contrario, creo que ahora me siento tan bien que no hay ni preocupaciones, ni problemas, ni Arrow, ni nuevo trabajo, ni tú, ni nada. Así que no me estropees la noche –terminó cruzándose de brazos.

Oliver la miró en silencio durante unos segundos, Felicity le mantuvo la mirada y movió los hombros como preguntándole a que esperaba.

-¿Yo?

Felicity entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Has dicho que te sientes bien porque no tienes, entre otras cosas, preocupaciones, ni problemas ni… yo.

-Aja… -asintió- Oh sí, tú eres el mayor de esos problemas, no te hagas de nuevas –Oliver boqueó para hablar pero lo interrumpió. Felicity descruzó los brazos y apoyó las manos en sus caderas- Es contigo con quién supuestamente tengo una _amistad_ ¿no? –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra amistad- Y digo amistad por llamarlo de algún modo, porque queda claro que no es solo una amistad, pero tampoco es nada más. ¿Qué es entonces? Creo que realmente nunca hemos sido amigos. Bueno sí, tal vez muy al principio cuando… no, no lo hemos sido. Es tontería llamarle amistad cuando realmente ha sido algo más, ¿no? –continuó casi sin tomar aire- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos bailando alrededor el uno del otro? ¿Dos años? Wow, dos años esperando que la supuesta “algo más que amistad” –dijo haciendo las comillas con ambas manos- pasara a ser aún más que algo más que amistad. ¡Menuda paciencia Felicity! –murmuró apartando la vista de él unos instantes- Para colmo después llegas y me dices que me amas, para _supuestamente,_ y hago un gran hincapié en el _supuestamente_ porque a día de hoy aun no me lo he terminado de creer, engañar a Slade. Y… -Felicity tomó aire despacio porque se había ido acelerando. Cuando habló de nuevo le tembló la voz- Y voy a dejar de hablar ya porque todo lo que estoy diciendo no sirve para nada y solo estoy liándome más y jodiendo más las cosas y me siento estúpida. ¡Soy estúpida! Tan estúpida que…

-Felicity –la interrumpió por fin Oliver dando un paso hacia ella. En algún momento había soltado su bolso y chaqueta en una de las mesas.

-No, no, no… -lo interrumpió ella- No digas nada. El alcohol habla por mí, no me hago responsable de nada de lo que he dicho o vaya a decir. Es más, olvídalo. Todo –en ese momento se giró en dirección a su silla habitual. Una vez en ella se giró hacia la mesa y apoyando los brazos en ella, apoyó la frente en los brazos.

-Felictiy…

-Por favor olvida todo lo que acabo de decir. ¿Hay algún modo de que lo hagas? ¿De que lo olvides? –lloriqueó. A Oliver le costó entenderla por la posición que tenía y el alcohol que aún seguía en su cuerpo.

-No puedo olvidar la verdad –respondió él. Por lo cerca que sonó de ella debía de encontrarse justo junto a su silla- Estoy de acuerdo con casi todo lo que has dicho. Tal vez menos con la última parte.

Felicity levantó despacio la cabeza, la vergüenza había conseguido que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos, a punto de salir. Se giró hacia su izquierda donde Oliver estaba agachado a su altura.

-Oliver… -hizo una pausa durante unos instantes- No soy capaz de recordar como he bajado esas escaleras de ahí detrás sin ayuda y sin partirme una pierna en el proceso –hizo una nueva pausa- No voy a ser capaz de recordar la última parte de lo que he dicho.

Oliver no pudo evitar reír suavemente. Felicity lo imitó a la vez que intentaba capturan con sus manos las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

-Me refería a la parte en la que dices que eres una estúpida y que me olvide de todo lo que acabas de decir –dijo de nuevo serio y poniendo una de sus manos sobre las de Felicity que se mantenían sobre las piernas de ella- No eres estúpida. De hecho creo que eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido nunca. Y eso te hace única –acarició levemente la mano de Felicity con su pulgar- Y en cuanto a olvidar lo que me acabas de decir… oh, difícilmente lo haga –sonrió- Es posible que esté de acuerdo en que nunca hemos sido amigos. Siempre ha sido… algo más –Felicity lo miraba fijamente, atenta a cualquier palabra o movimiento- ¿Qué te parece si te llevamos a casa, mañana pasas una agradable resaca y empezamos a investigar ese “aún más que algo más que amistad”? –su pregunta fue casi un murmulló mientras mantenía la vista donde acariciaba la mano de Felicity. Acabó la pregunta levantando la vista hacia sus ojos.

Felicity no pudo evitar levantar despacio una de sus manos y apoyarla en su cara. Acariciando levemente la barba de su mejilla. Oliver dejó caer levemente el rostro en su mano.

-¿Quieres saber qué es ese “aún más que algo más que amistad”? –aquellas palabras parecían un trabalenguas, pero parecía estar convirtiéndose en algo de ellos.

Oliver asintió despacio.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Felicity. La serenidad iba volviendo aunque poco a poco.

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Tras suspirar Oliver habló de nuevo.

-Porque hiciste bien en no creer que lo hice para engañar a Slade –a Felicity le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta del trasfondo de aquella frase. Su mano quedó quieta en la mejilla de Oliver el cual seguía agachado delante de ella.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? –las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta.

-Porque mi subconsciente fue más rápido que yo –sonrió amargamente- Alguna parte de mi cerebro era consciente de que probablemente yo no sobreviviera a aquella noche y que por lo tanto no te volvería a ver.

Felicity suspiró y se inclinó despacio hacia adelante. Moviendo su mano de la mejilla al hombro de Oliver, la otra mano aun sostenida por la de él. Con cuidado apoyó la frente en la de Oliver y cerró los ojos. Tras unos segundos habló.

-¿Por qué me dices esto justo ahora que estoy borracha y probablemente mañana no lo recuerde? –notó como Oliver reía y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él. Se separó unos centímetros, pero no demasiados, para poder verlo bien.

-Te lo puedo repetir cualquier otro día. Te he dicho hace un momento que después de tu resaca de mañana, podemos explorar ese “aún más que algo más que amistad”. Si quieres –dijo estas últimas palabras inseguro.

-Si quiero –se apresuró a responder Felicity. Ambos sonrieron despacio por la ambigüedad de la respuesta.

-¿Ni siquiera te he pedido matrimonio y ya me estás dando el “sí quiero”? –preguntó divertido.

-No malinterpretes mis palabras –respondió Felicity sonriendo- Con nuestro “aún más que algo más que amistad” tengo más que suficiente.

Oliver asintió despacio y se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos.

-¿Sabes qué? –preguntó Felicity arrastrando las palabras.

Oliver sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Que tengo muchísima suerte –respondió con una gran sonrisa. No esperó a una respuesta de Oliver, el cual seguía sonriendo- Porque vas a besarme por primera vez, dos veces -Oliver entrecerró los ojos y la miró levantando una ceja- Una vez ahora. Y otra mañana, porque gracias al alcohol que hay ahora mismo en mi cuerpo, no recordaré esto –la sonrisa de Felicity se hizo aún mayor, igual que la de Oliver- Así que dile a mi yo de mañana, que de nada.

Oliver rio y se inclinó hacia ella para darle el primer, primer beso de ambos.


	2. Te has cargado la vajilla entera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy, Diggle y Oliver siendo demasiado sobreprotectores con Felicity y sacándola de sus casillas.  
> POST 3X01. LIBRE DE SPOILERS.

-¡Os odio tanto! –Felicity terminó de bajar las escaleras. En fila bajaban detrás de ella Diggle, Roy y Oliver- ¡Malditos seáis los tres! –exclamó caminando firmemente hasta su escritorio -¡No me puedo creer que hayáis hecho eso! –gruñó girándose hacia ellos tras soltar el bolso en la mesa.

-Felicity… -comenzó a decir Roy, pero no lo dejó continuar.

-¡Ni Felicity ni nada, Roy!

-¿Sois conscientes que entre los tres os la habéis ingeniado para espantar a ese pobre chico prácticamente entre amenazas? –preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra. Delante de ella Roy, Oliver y Diggle se mantenían de pie observándola.

Por una vez en el Big Belly Burger un guapo y agradable chico se había acercado a ella de forma coqueta. No había pasado ni 3 minutos cuando el chico se marchó después de que Diggle, Roy y Oliver hubieran aparecido junto a ella. Fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a entender qué había ocurrido.

-Felicity entiéndelo, eres prácticamente como una hija para mi –comenzó a decir Diggle.

-¡Oh sí claro! –exclamó- Para ti una hija –dijo mirándolo- Para Roy una hermana –continuó esta vez mirando a Roy- Y para Oliver… -no supo cómo continuar y por lo que vio en el rostro de Oliver, él tampoco.

-Felicity entiende que no vamos a dejar que te pase nada –explicó Roy.

Felicity intentó tranquilizarse.

-Roy –respiró despacio- Ese chico… iba a… invitarme a un refresco –dijo pausándose entre palabras- No iba a asesinarme con un tenedor, ni nada parecido.

-Olvídalo, no voy a seguir excusándome, no fue mi idea –respondió Roy levantando ambas manos y girándose en dirección a la escalera de nuevo.

Felicity lo observó marcharse frunciendo el ceño. Cuando lo perdió de vista miró a Diggle. Hizo un primer intento de hablar pero cerró la boca de nuevo.

-Tampoco fue cosa mia… -murmuró antes de girarse también y marcharse por el mismo camino que Roy.

Felicity lo siguió con la mirada unos segundos mientras su boca se abría más y más. Después giró el rostro hacia Oliver que seguía delante de ella, con la cabeza gacha pero mirándola.

-¡Maldita sea Oliver Queen no pongas esa cara de “ _yo no he roto un plato en mi vida_ ” porque con esto te has cargado la vajilla entera! –exclamó de brazos cruzados- ¡Ha sido tú idea, claro que sí, de quien sino!

Oliver fue a hablar, pero al igual que Diggle volvió a cerrar la boca. Entonces se giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a seguir el camino de sus amigos.

-¡Oh no! –exclamó Felicity apresurándose a ponerse en su camino- ¡Me vas a responder por qué lo has hecho! –dijo golpeándolo en el pecho con el índice.

Oliver suspiró despacio.

-¡Habla! –exclamó Felicity.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué lo he hecho.

-¡Oh no, no lo sé, dímelo tú!

-Felicity…

-Oliver…

Oliver la observó en silencio. Felicity se dio cuenta de que no le iba a responder.

-El día que te des cuenta de que los “ _sí pero no_ ” no son suficiente, de que tienes que actuar en lugar de hablar, ese día, evitarás que pasen cosas como las de hoy.

Dicho esto Felicity volvió a su escritorio.


	3. Para de dejar caer "quizás", ¿recuerdas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es muy corto. Pero suficiente para que Felicity ponga en su lugar a Oliver en cuanto a ellos se refiere
> 
> SPOILERS DEL 3x08 DE ARROW:  
> Después de que las chicas fueran atacadas en el club y Barry se llevara a Lyla al hospital.

Diggle se había marchado para el hospital segundos después de que Barry desapareciera con Lyla. Por otro lado Roy había desaparecido para cambiarse y Caitlin y Cisco se acercaban a la zona de los ordenadores. Sin embargo Felicity y Oliver seguían en los mismo lugares, observando la mesa en la que momentos antes había estado Lyla entre la vida y la muerte. La mesa donde ellos mismos habían estado alguna vez. La mesa que había sostenido el cuerpo sin vida de Sara. _Sara_.

Felicity no se había dado cuenta como Oliver se había acercado a donde ella seguía mirando la mesa. No hasta que notó una de sus manos en la mejilla, girándole el rostro hacia él.

-Hey.

Levantó la mirada con la misma lentitud que Oliver movió su rostro, hasta acabar mirándolo a los ojos. 

-Ver a Lyla ahí... -susurró Felicity con voz ronca.

-Lo sé -la interrumpió él en el mismo tono. 

Oliver movió el pulgar despacio por la mejilla de Felicity.

-¿Estás bien? -y no se refería a como se sentía en cuanto a Lyla o el recuerdo de la muerte de Sara. Sino si había sufrido algún daño en el ataque que habían sufrido.

-Si -respondió en voz baja, apartando la mirada de sus ojos- Nada que una ducha caliente no pueda solucionar.

-Bien -suspiró Oliver aun con la mano en su rostro- Cuando me di cuenta de la trampa...

-No -lo interrumpió Felicity levantando la mirada hacia él a la vez que ponía una de sus manos sobre la mano de Oliver que seguía en su mejilla- Ahora no, Oliver. 

Oliver no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras la observaba.

-Para de dejar caer "quizás", ¿recuerdas? -dijo de forma más seria, recordando la conversación en el hospital que tuvieron justo antes de su primer beso. La cara de Oliver seguía siendo de asombro, pero por un segundo el dolor y la culpabilidad se apoderó de ella- He estado en peligro y te has preocupado. Te has asustado incluso. Pero estoy bien -hizo una pausa- Ahora sabes lo que siento cada noche cuando sales por esa puerta.

Y antes de esperar una respuesta por parte de Oliver, lo miró un segundo más a los ojos y se apartó de él en dirección a Caitlin y Cisco, dejando a Oliver con la mano en el aire por un segundo. Igual que aquella noche en el hospital.


	4. Sonrisa sincera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estos días imagino tantas cosas de como serán las cosas cuando vuelva la serie que algo tenía que escribir.  
> Escrito de una vez, sin repasos ni correcciones. 
> 
> MUY IMPORTANTE: SPOILERS DEL 3x09 DE ARROW. SPOILERS IMPORTANTES.

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que Oliver se había despedido de ella con un beso en la frente y un  _Te quiero_ , justo antes de marcharse al encuentro de Ra's al Ghul. Justo antes de marcharse a morir. Desde que se marchó pasaron una angustiosa semana esperando a que volviera a Starling City. Esperando al menos tener algún tipo de noticia sobre él. Pero Felicity, Diggle y Roy pasaban las horas en la cueva esperando a que llegaran esas noticias, sin éxito ninguno. Para Felicity, el simple hecho de salir de la cama, cada día le era más complicado a la vez que fácil. Complicado porque era un día más sin Oliver. Fácil porque tal vez era ese el día en el que volvía a verlo, o simplemente, a saber que se encontraba bien en algún lugar.

Tras una semana habían intentando todo lo que había en sus manos para averiguar el paradero de Oliver. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Aquella noche Felicity y Diggle llegaron juntos al club, dispuestos a sentarse en sus sitios y esperar noticias de Oliver. La relación entre ellos había cambiado, al igual que con Roy. Ahora cada uno de ellos era más silencioso, no hablaban demasiado, solo de lo importante. Roy y Diggle sentía como si les faltara una pequeña parte de ellos, sin embargo para Felicity aquella parte era mucho más grande, como si gran parte de su alma o de su corazón, ya no estuvieran.

En cuando Felicity pulsó el código de la puerta abrió despacio. Siempre era ella la que abría, con Diggle, Roy o ambos detrás de ella, esperando encontrar a Oliver allí. Pero un día más el sitio estaba vacío, nada había cambiado. Excepto por aquel sobre que había sobre la mesa de Felicity. Todo lo que ocurrió desde que Diggle cogió el sobre y lo abrió era muy borroso ahora. En cuanto Felicity había visto el sobre supo que no eran buenas noticias.  _Oliver Queen está muerto_. La carta decía más cosas. Estaba firmada por Masao, aparentemente alguien con quién Oliver pasó un tiempo en sus 5 años perdido. En otras palabras, en la carta ponía que no debería de estar dándoles esta información, pero ya que Oliver fue un hombre al que le tuvo aprecio una vez, se sentía en la obligación de comunicarlo. Todas esas palabras le daba igual a Felicity, ella se había quedado estancada en la primera frase. Durante un largo minuto no reaccionó. Se quedó quieta en mitad de la cueva donde se encontraba de pie, la mirada perdida en algún punto y los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. No fue hasta que Diggle soltó la carta y se acercó a ella que reaccionó.  _Oliver está muerto._  Hasta que no fue su boca quien lo dijo no terminó de ser consciente. Fue entonces cuando se derrumbó. 

Durante las primeras semanas el comportamiento de Felicity fue totalmente automatizado. Iba al trabajo y del trabajo volvía a casa a llorar. Nada más importaba, Oliver había perdido frente a Ra's al Ghul y había muerto. Si eso no dolía lo suficiente, ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado con su cuerpo. No se lo quería imagina. Era ya demasiado. Ese era su límite pensando. Tras tres semanas Felicity empezó a ser ella de nuevo. Los únicos cambios eran que ahora era capaz de fingir una sonrisa cada vez que Ray intentaba hacerla sonreír, pese a que él no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido, de lo que Felicity estaba pasando. Por otro lado las noches volvieron a ser del equipo. Tanto Roy como Diggle se sentían en la obligación de honrar el trabajo de Oliver como Arrow, y pese a que él ya no estaba, su traje verde se mantenía en la vitrina recordándoles por lo que habían luchado cuando él estaba. Por lo que deberían seguir luchando por él. 

Seis semanas después de haber conocido el destino de Oliver, Felicity era capaz de mantener conversaciones sin importancia, sin necesidad de repente marcharse del lugar buscando estar sola y llorar. Era capaz de sonreír más, aunque casi ninguna de sus sonrisas era sncera. Ya no por ella misma, sino por quienes la rodeaban e intentaban cada día sacarla del pozo en el que se había hundido.

Dos meses, una semana y 4 días después de la muerte de Oliver, Felicity volvió a sonreír de la forma más sincera y pura. Estaba sola en la cueva frente a sus ordenadores, Diggle y Roy estaban fuera encargándose de algunos malos. En lo que ellos se marchaban del club para patrullar, ella se había movido despacio por la cueva hasta acabar frente a la vitrina donde seguía el traje de Oliver. El traje de Arrow. Aquello se había convertido casi en una costumbre. Cada noche acababa mirando las prendas de cuero verdes durante unos minutos, imaginándose a Oliver vistiéndolas. Vivo, con su arco en la mano.

Un par de horas después Diggle y Roy se encontraban de vuelta al club. Era ya de madrugada y desde hacía un buen rato no sucedía nada en la ciudad que requiriera su atención. Felicity seguía delante del ordenador, actualizando programas, buscando nuevos objetivos, pasando un escáner de reconocimiento facial esperando encontrar a Oliver milagrosamente vivo. Pero como tantas otras veces, eso último era una pérdida de tiempo. No había ni rastro.

Seguía tecleando cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta en la cima de las escaleras. Ya había vuelto los chicos. Su cuerpo se relajó como siempre que volvían sanos y salvos.

-¿Es cosa mía o últimamente no pasa mucho en esta ciudad? Es como si el índice de criminalidad hubiera bajado de golpe desde hace un par de semanas –explicó mientras seguía mirando la pantalla frente a ella- Mejor, menos trabajo y menos peligro para vosotros.

-Felicity.

Felicity se quedó congelada en el sitio. Las manos quietas sobre el teclado y los ojos muy abiertos fijos en la pantalla. Aquella voz. Soltó despacio el aire que se había atascado en su garganta, su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada otra vez.

-Felicity.

 _No. No puede ser real._ Felicity cerró los ojos y giró la silla despacio hacía donde venía la voz. Cuando los hizo los volvió a abrir despacio y lo vio. Allí estaba Oliver junto a la vitrina con el traje el cual había estado mirando tantas horas durante los últimos meses. Allí estaba Oliver. Más delgado, con grandes ojeras, con la piel algo pálida, con ropa que probablemente no fuera ni suya, pero vivo.

Cuando Felicity se dio cuenta se había puesto de pie y lo observaba con cara de sorpresa. Oliver no había apartado la mirada de su rostro en ninguno momento. A diferencia de ella, la expresión de su rostro era suave y tranquila, casi aliviada. Felicity quería hablar pero no había manera de que saliera la voz de su garganta. No fue hasta que notó una lágrima caer por su mejilla cuando reaccionó y fue consciente que Oliver estaba delante de ella, que no era producto de su imaginación. Y como si esa lágrima fuera el aviso que ambos estaba esperando, los dos reaccionaron del mismo modo, casi lanzándose el uno hacia el otro, caminando los pasos que había entre ambos en segundos. Encontrándose en un abrazo que había parecido inútil durante los últimos meses.

Felicity notó como Oliver soltaba el aire de sus pulmones casi bruscamente cuando sus cuerpos chocaron. Felicity estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de haber corrido hacia él si no fuera por lo bien que se sentía tenerlo en entre sus brazos. Tener sus brazos alrededor de ella. Oliver había hundido su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Felicity mientras ella había hecho lo mismo en el cuello de él. Dios, pese a todo ese tiempo y lo que quisiera que hubiera pasado, Oliver seguía oliendo a Oliver. Aquel olor que Felicity había intentado recordar con todas sus fuerzas.

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto –cuando Felicity dijo eso se dio cuenta de que lloraba desconsoladamente y que apenas se la entendía.

Temblaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sus manos en el cuello de Oliver. Su pecho contra el de él. Sus piernas que a penas la sostenían. Oliver se dio cuenta y apretando el agarre que tenía alrededor de su cintura la elevó del suelo sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo. Y lloró. Felicity lloró desconsoladamente durante un largo rato en el que Oliver no la soltó ni un segundo.

Felicity no se dio cuenta que Oliver se había movido hasta que se encontró sentada en la mesa que había junto a ellos con Oliver entre sus rodillas. Aun así no quiso soltarse del cuello de Oliver, no volvería a alejarse nunca más de él.

-Respira Felicity –murmuró Oliver contra su pelo. Su voz seguía sonando a… él.

Despacio ambos se separaron levemente, sin quitar los brazos alrededor del otro, sin separar sus frentes. Felicity le hizo caso y tomó aire despacio, sin darse cuenta que no lo había hecho durante los últimos segundos. De nuevo se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro. Felicity no pudo evitar mover una de sus manos del cuello al rostro de Oliver. Acariciando la barba de su mejilla, algo más larga de lo normal. Pasando el pulgar despacio bajo sus ojos. Sintiendo como Oliver movía despacio la cabeza hacia su mano y cerraba los ojos.

-Oliver –dijo Felicity con voz más segunda de la que esperaba. Él abrió los ojos y ambos se separaron levemente para poder mirarse mejor- Voy a decir dos cosas que no quiero que se te olviden bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Oliver se limitó a asentir despacio, disfrutando aún del tacto de la mano de Felicity en su rostro. Felicity tomó aire despacio antes de hablar.

-La primera es que ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme –dijo cerrando los ojos. Tras unos segundos los abrió de nuevo para encontrarse con el rostro atento de Oliver- Me hiciste buscarte cuando volviste a la isla. Me hiciste buscarte cuando te escondiste en tu guarida secreta –explicó evitando decir en voz alta las razones de ambas ocasiones. Las lágrimas hicieron temblar su voz al continuar- Me has hecho buscarte durante dos meses con la diferencia de que esta vez no he sido capaz de encontrarte –Oliver incómodo por como había hecho sentirse a Felicity se movió un poco más cerca de ella. Moviendo sus manos de la cintura de Felicity a su rostro, apartando en el camino algunos mechones de pelo.

-Lo siento –susurró Oliver observando su rostro. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro pese a que Oliver trataba de limpiarlas con sus pulgares.

-No me lo vuelvas a hacer porque te aseguro que no sobreviviré a una próxima vez –Oliver no pudo evitar pasar de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de ella y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Notando como las lágrimas traspasaban la camiseta de Oliver, notando como el cuerpo de Felicity se movía con el llanto casi incontrolable.

Tras unos minutos Felicity consiguió volverse a tranquilizar. Aun abrazados Oliver habló.

-¿Y la segunda cosa que no debo olvidar bajo ninguna circunstancia? –preguntó Oliver casi tímidamente.

Felicity se separó despacio de él buscando poder mirar su rostro. Un rostro que había pasado por demasiado durante ese tiempo. Un rostro inseguro por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. Entonces Felicity, se irguió un poco despacio, se acercó con el mismo cuidado a él y con una de sus manos agarró la camiseta de Oliver por el pecho, haciendo que este se acercara también a ella. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Felicity levantó el rostro hacia el de Oliver que la observada sin perder detalle. Con la misma delicadeza puso sus labios sobre los de Oliver y lo besó. Un beso rápido, casto y sencillo como un roce de labios. Cuando se separaron ambos abrieron los ojos despacio. Felicity pudo ver como si los de Oliver brillaran un poco más que unos minutos antes.

-Te quiero.

Fueron las palabras de Felicity sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en todo este tiempo. Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta. Ambos recordando aquella situación tan parecida en la que esas mismas palabras les habían servido de despedida. Esta vez las mismas les servían como comienzo por fin.


	5. No queda nada que decir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situado después del capítulo 3x07. Tras el beso de Ray y Felicity.
> 
> En el mundo de los "¿Y si...?":  
> ¿Y si Oliver llegara después del beso pudiéndole decir a Felicity de todos modos lo que siente?

Oliver se encontraba en el ascensor que le llevaba a la planta donde se encontraba su antiguo despacho. Ahora de Felicity. Después del ajetreado día que había pasado con todo el asunto de Cupido sentía el agotamiento de su cuerpo. Si no había tenido bastante con la pelirroja-loca que había salido casi de la nada, también estaba el asunto de sus sentimientos por Felicity. O más bien, sus celos al ver a Felicity pasar más tiempo con Ray Palmer.

En el fondo sabía que se lo tenía merecido. Era él quien había decidido que entre Felicity y él no hubiera nada. Era él quien, tan solo horas antes, le había dejado claro a Felicity que debía estar solo. Era él quien estaba tan arrepentido como convencido de esas decisiones. Pero una vez más Diggle, la voz de la conciencia, le había dejado claro que estaba equivocado. Le había dicho que si realmente quisiera que Felicity fuera feliz, estaría con ella. Diggle le había recordado que puede que él pensara que estaría mejor solo, pero Felicity no pensaba así de ella. Ella no quería estar sola. Por último le había recomendado que hablara sobre sus sentimientos con Felicity. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. 

Y eso se disponía a hacer. 

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y en cuanto salió de él se encontró de frente con Ray Palmer.

-Palmer -dijo más desilusionado que sorprendido.

-Queen -respondió Palmer con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano hacia él- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Oliver apretó su mano a modo de saludo y aparentó tranquilidad y serenidad.

-Oh, solo necesito ver a la señorita Smoak un momento -explicó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta- ¿Está en su oficina?

Oliver entrecerró los ojos levemente al ver el leve cambio de expresión de Palmer. Aunque solo duró un segundo.

-Claro. La señorita Smoak es tan trabajadora que no tiene en cuenta cuando su horario ha pasado hace horas -respondió señalando con un pulgar a su espaldas.

Oliver asintió despacio con una falsa sonrisa. ¿Felicity trabajadora? ¿Qué le iba a contar a él?

-Un placer verte de nuevo Queen -dijo Palmer justo antes de pasar junto a él en dirección al ascensor.

-Lo mismo digo... -murmuró Oliver sin ganas sabiendo que probablemente no lo había escuchado.

Oliver continuó andando en dirección a la oficina de Felicity. Se paró al llegar a la puerta que separaba el antiguo despacho de Felicity con el nuevo. Felicity caminaba de espaldas a él, en dirección a su mesa. Tras unos segundos Oliver golpeo suavemente el cristal con los nudillos para llamar su atención. Felicity estaba ya sentada en su silla frente al escritorio, mirando pensativa la pantalla del ordenador. Cuando levantó la vista hacia Oliver este habló.

-¿Es un mal momento? –preguntó aun con los nudillos sobre el cristal.

-Oliver –exhaló en voz baja Felicity con sorpresa. Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta que Oliver seguía esperando su respuesta- No, no –se apresuró a decir- Pasa.

Oliver le hizo caso y caminó despacio acercándose a la mesa. Cuando estaba a menos de un metro de ella se paró y metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Durante ese momento Felicity había estado intentado poner orden entre el papeleo de su mesa. Sin saber exactamente que estaba haciendo. Cuando pensó tenerlo todo más o menos en su lugar levantó la vista hacia Oliver.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó jugueteando con un bolígrafo entre las manos- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

A Felicity le llamó la atención que durante unos segundos Oliver se mantuviera en silencio observando el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Finalmente volvió a hablar.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar –respondió Oliver despacio y en voz baja. Volviendo la mirada a los ojos de Felicity.

Felicity suspiró y despacio soltó el bolígrafo en la mesa. Después con cuidado giró la silla hacia su izquierda y acto seguido se levantó con la misma tranquilidad. Caminó bordeando la mesa mirando cada paso que daba hasta quedar frente a Oliver a apenas un metro.

-Yo creo que no –respondió cruzándose de brazos y levantando la vista hacia Oliver- Te recuerdo que escuché todo lo que le dijiste a Cupido. Creo que no queda nada más que decir.

-Felicity… -comenzó a decir pero ella lo interrumpió con rapidez.

-Oliver –dijo su nombre levantando el tono para que parara- No –hizo una nueva pausa mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Crees que es mejor decírmelo en persona? Bien pues, ya te digo yo que no. Ya tuve suficiente con lo que escuché. No necesito más palabras. No queda nada que decir.

Una nueva pausa en la que lo único que se escuchaba era el leve murmullo del ordenador de Felicity. El suspiro de Oliver interrumpió el silencio.

-Quizá estaba equivocado…

-No –se apresuró Felicity a decir para interrumpirlo. La voz le tembló al hablar de nuevo- Esas palabras ya me las dijiste una vez –explicó recordando aquella primera y desastrosa cita. Tras unos segundos habló de nuevo. Esta vez sus azules ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, al igual que su garganta. Habló casi en un suspiro entrecortado- No juegues más conmigo.

-Felicity –dijo Oliver dando un paso hacia ella. Haciendo que Felicity levantara su mano derecha para que parara.

-Oliver para, por favor –suplicó parpadeando con rapidez para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas- Necesitas acabar con los “ahora sí, ahora no”. Necesitas parar de cambiar de idea. Tienes que parar de hacerme esto –hizo una pausa donde no pudo evitar sorber después de que las primeras lágrimas cayeran irremediablemente- Te lo dije una vez y espero repetirlo por última vez… Deja los “quizá” –se limpió las lágrimas del rostro de mala gana- ¿Qué quieres, Oliver? –preguntó más para sí  misma que a él tras apartar la mirada de él.

Y cuando Felicity levantó la vista de nuevo y se quiso dar cuenta, Oliver estaba a apenas unos centímetros de ella. Su aliento cálido le golpeaba en el rostro y, aunque el resto de sus cuerpos no estaban en contacto, podía notar el calor que irradiaba el de Oliver. Cuando su mirada alcanzó los ojos de Oliver pudo ver en ellos una mezcla de sentimientos. Sentimientos que no le dio tiempo a reconocer antes de que con cuidado Oliver llevara su mano derecha a la mejilla de Felicity e inclinara la cabeza hacia ella.

Cuando Felicity fue consciente de la intención de Oliver, los labios de este ya estaban sobre los suyos e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia adelante. Haciendo que desapareciera la distancia entre ellos. Tras unos segundos los labios de Oliver comenzaron a moverse despacio sobre los de Felicity. Besándola con tal cuidado y tranquilidad como si se tratara de algo delicado que se pudiera romper. Felicity tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar y comenzar a corresponderle el beso. Cuando lo hizo, sus labios y los de Oliver se entrelazaron una y otra vez hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse. Manteniendo unidas sus frentes. Manteniendo Oliver su mano sobre el rostro de Felicity.

-Te quiero a ti –susurró Oliver respondiendo la pregunta que había hecho Felicity antes de besarla.

Pero justo a la misma vez también habló ella.

-Necesitáis parar de hacer eso –refiriéndose al hecho de que en apenas unos minutos la habían besado tanto Ray como Oliver. Ambos sin esperarlo casi.

Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que ambos fueron conscientes de las palabras del otro.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntaron a la vez frunciendo el ceño.

Tras una pausa Oliver habló primero.

-Me has preguntado que qué quiero –comenzó a explicar moviendo despacio el pulgar sobre la mejilla de Felicity. Repasando con la mirada su rostro confuso- La respuesta eres tú.

-Pero… -comenzó a decir Felicity- Hace un rato dijiste…

Oliver la interrumpió a la vez que subía también la otra mano hacia su rostro.

-Sé lo que dije cuando estaba con Cupido y tú estabas escuchando –respondió con voz baja y ronca. Sin mirarla a los ojos pero aun con la vista en su rostro- Sigo pensando prácticamente igual. Que debería estar solo. Que es lo mejor –Felicity quería interrumpirlo pero mantuvo los labios cerrados esperando que terminara- Pero no puedo –dijo las últimas palabras como si le costara trabajo decirlas- No puedo estar sin ti teniéndote al lado. No puedo convencerme de que debo estar solo cada vez que me miras.

Felicity tragó despacio el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta. Las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar de nuevo sus ojos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no de tristeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Felicity Smoak? –preguntó despacio en lo que pareció un pensamiento en voz alta. Haciendo especial hincapié en las sílabas de su nombre.

Felicity sonrió tímidamente llevando sus manos a las muñecas de Oliver, sintiendo su pulso bajo los dedos. Oliver por su parte acariciaba el rostro de ella con delicadeza sin perder detalle de su cara.

-Quererte –respondió como si fuera la respuesta más simple- Lo que estoy haciendo contigo es quererte más de lo que jamás había imaginado –continuó hablando a la vez que movía una de sus manos de la muñeca de Oliver a su rostro. Acariciando la barba sobre su mejilla- Quererte pese a todas tus negativas, pese a todas las veces que has intentado romperme el corazón –dijo acariciando suavemente la barbilla de Oliver, rozando con cuidado el labio inferior- Quererte pese a que sé que aunque tú también me quieres a mí, no quieres que estemos juntos –hizo una pausa mirando la boca de Oliver, donde acariciaba el labio inferior con el pulgar. Después levantó la vista de nuevo hacia él- Te quiero pase lo que pase.

Y de nuevo estaba Oliver besándola. Y ella lo estaba besando a él. Esta vez no tan suave como momentos antes, esta vez aquel beso demostraba toda contención que habían sentido durante tanto tiempo. Pero no duró demasiado. Justo cuando Felicity abrió los labios para encontrarse con la lengua de Oliver, este se separó.

Al abrir los ojos Felicity se encontró a Oliver observándola con el rostro levemente fruncido.

-¿Necesitáis parar de hacer eso? –preguntó Oliver citando las palabras de Felicity cuando la había besado momentos antes.

Felicity no pudo evitar morderse el labio indecisa y pasear la mirada lejos del rostro de Oliver durante unos segundos. Aunque se habían separado levemente, las manos de Felicity seguían agarradas a la parte frontal de la chaqueta de Oliver. Mientras que las de él en la cintura y en uno de los brazos de Felicity.

-¿Felicity? –susurró Oliver pronunciando cada sílaba.

Felicity levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Oliver mientras continuaba mordiéndose el labio. Tras unos segundos se decidió a hablar.

-Es posible que justo antes de que tú llegaras… Ray Palmer me besara –dijo las últimas palabras rápidamente- Y que yo no lo rechazara. Es más… puede que yo le devolviera el beso –continuo frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba la reacción en el rostro de Oliver. La cual no se hizo esperar.

Felicity comprobó como su mirada se hacía más triste de un momento a otro, y como el agarre de sus manos comenzaba a aflojarse.

-No –se apresuró a decir Felicity atrayéndolo hacia ella a través del agarre que mantenía en su chaqueta. Lo acercó tanto como pudo, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran de arriba abajo. Consiguiendo que Oliver mantuviera las manos sobre ella- No quiero que me malinterpretes –susurró- El me ha besa y yo le he devuelto el beso, cierto. Pero hasta hace unos minutos había perdido toda esperanza posible contigo, Oliver –continuó explicando- Me habías echado de tu vida. Otra vez.

-Felicity… -susurró Oliver moviendo una de sus manos del brazo a su rostro- No es malinterpretarte. Simplemente respeto cualquier decisión que tomes.

-No hay decisión que tomar –se apresuró a contestar- Tú eres todo lo que he tenido en la cabeza desde hace mucho, Oliver Queen –sonrió despacio, casi avergonzada.

En ese momento Oliver decidió rodearla por la cintura con sus brazos y besarla en la frente, dejando los labios sobre su piel durante unos segundos. Cuando se separó buscó su mirada con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Es curioso porque… a mí ha estado pasando exactamente lo mismo –explicó acercándola a él y evitando sonreír.

-¿Eres tú mismo lo que has tenido en tu mente últimamente? –bromeó divertida moviendo sus manos del pecho para rodearlo por la cintura también.

Oliver rió suavemente dejando escapar el aire. Felicity no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

-No exactamente –respondió Oliver- Lo que he tenido en mi mente desde hace un tiempo ha sido cierta especialista en informática rubia. ¿Te suena? Quizá la conozcas -Felicity apretó los labios mientras sonreír y negó despacio con la cabeza- ¿No? Que raro, es bastante inolvidable –continuó mientras acariciaba distraídamente su espalda a través de la tela del vestido.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos después de quedarse callados. _Por fin_ era todo lo que podían pensar. Por fin habían saltado la maldita barrera, por fin podían simplemente estar como ahora, abrazados. Por fin podían decirse el uno al otro como se sentían sin temor a nada. Por fin.

-Voy a besarte –susurró Felicity mirando sus labios.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Oliver en tono coqueto. Felicity asintió despacio justo antes de besarlo. Cuando no les quedó de otra que separarse para tomar aire, Oliver habló de nuevo sin separar su frente de la de Felicity- Para que conste… la próxima vez que quieras besarme no tienes que avisar como si estuvieras pidiendo permiso, simplemente… -en ese momento fue interrumpido de nuevo por los labios de Felicity sobre los suyos.


End file.
